For the Love of a Phantom
by WeepingAngelX
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots of Danny and different girls from different universes. Might be lemons in the future, but I wouldn't count on it. Please review! Requests are taken. Girls from games, books, cartoons, movies, it doesn't matter. They're all an option.
1. Heather - Dragons: Race to the Edge

**OK, so this is the first story in my one-shot series.  
The pairing will be Danny x Heather, in the Dragons: Race to the Edge universe.  
Quick note; Danny will have his powers in some stories, and will not in others.  
In this one, he will not have any powers.  
Enjoy!**

In the night sky, a black figure could be seen orbiting a Dragon Hunter ship, but only if you look hard enough. Something Dragon Hunters are too stupid to do. Most people would think its Hiccup and Toothless, and they would be wrong. This dragon was too big to be a Night Fury. As this dragon was about to attack, a high pitched whistle stopped it, the whistle of a Night Fury. The dragon looked in the direction it was coming from, and saw 5 dragons flying towards the ship, the leader, a Night Fury, was shooting at the ship.

"So much for subtlety." A voice said behind the mysterious dragon. The dragon let out a laugh and dove to join the dragons that were attacking. When the dragon got close, it could see the 5 dragons each had a rider. This surprised the dragon, since it thought itself to be the only dragon that had a rider. This shocked its rider as well as you could see him now if you looked at the dragon. He thought himself to be the only dragon rider. They stopped their dive just a few yards away from the ship, still far enough away to not be seen though.

"Well, looks like we're not alone girl." The rider said to his dragon, who cooed in response.  
"Let's shock them as much as we are." He said through his mask. He was wearing black leather pants, black boots a dark blue tunic, a black leather hooded cuirass over the tunic, and a mask that covers the bottom half of his face.

The dragon gave a roar and streamlined towards the ship, and as she got close, she opened her mouth and a bolt of lightning shot out, destroying the winches that were holding the Monstrous Nightmare.  
"It's the Phantom!" One of the Hunters yelled.  
"A Skrill!" The girl on the Deadly Nadder exclaimed in shock as she got a good look at the pitch black dragon.  
"You don't say!" The Nightmare's rider shot at her, sarcastically, but in just as much shock.  
"You can ogle at my dragon, or we can help the dragons on that ship!" The Skrill's rider shouted, shocking the other dragon riders. They all shook it off and nodded.

"OK, riders on the Nightmare, Zippleback and Nadder, keep the Hunters distracted and draw their fire away!" The Skrill's rider, Phantom, ordered.  
"Gronckle boy, destroy the winches! Night Fury, with me!" Phantom ordered. They all looked at him with confused faces.  
"Who are you to order us? Maybe I have a better plan!" The Nightmare's rider exclaimed.  
 _"What a baby!"_ Phantom thought.  
"Snotlout, just do as he says!" The Night Fury's rider hissed. They all nodded and went to do as Phantom said.  
"Thanks, this way!" Phantom said to the rider, who appeared to be the leader, and flew to the side of the ships.  
"What do we do?" he asked Phantom, who pointed to particular parts of the ship.  
"Shot there. They're weak spots in the ship's structure." Phantom said. The leader nodded and obeyed.  
"Toothless, Plasma Blast!" He instructed his dragon.  
"Nightling, Shock Wave!" Phantom instructed his dragon. The 2 dragons fired at the same time, creating massive holes for the trapped dragons to fly out of.  
"Nice!" The leader exclaimed.  
"Thanks." Phantom said with a smirk under his mask. The pair released the remaining dragons and flew off, the others close behind.

"Nicely done. Name's Phantom, and this is Nightling." Phantom introduced.  
"I'm Hiccup, this is Toothless." Hiccup said with a smile. The remaining riders introduced themselves.  
"So, I take it you have bad blood with Viggo?" Astrid, the girl riding the Nadder, Stormfly, asked. Phantom nodded in response.  
"The man kills innocent dragons and sells them. It's despicable." Phantom growled. They all nodded in response. Phantom flew close to Toothless and petted his snout.  
"You better watch out for Viggo, he'd probably sell his own Mother for a Night Fury." Phantom advised as Toothless purred. The other riders laughed.

"Do you maybe want to join us? We have a base where we live and plan our attacks. We also have plenty of space." Hiccup offered. Phantom thought for a moment.  
"That sounds great. We have a common goal and enemy. Plus, it'll be nice to not live alone anymore." Phantom said. They all smiled, except one rider.  
"Hiccup, you can't just trust this guy out of nowhere!" Snotlout yelled in protest. They all rolled their eyes.  
"Snotlout, he helped us free the dragons, and Toothless trusts him. That's enough for me." Hiccup said. They all nodded in agreement and Phantom smiled gratefully.

* * *

"This place is awesome." Phantom said as they landed on Dragon's Edge.  
"Glad you like it. The Dragon pens are over there, there's a spot you can build a hut, and we'll show you the rest later." Hiccup said, pointing as he spoke. Phantom nodded and took his mask and hood off.  
"I suppose if I'm gonna stay here, I should tell you my name." He said as he pulled his hood, revealing his raven black hair, and ocean blue eyes. Ruffnut and Astrid blushed a little. They had never seen someone so handsome before.  
 _"Even so, I like Hiccup."_ Astrid thought, shaking herself out of her daze. Ruffnut just kept drooling.  
"I didn't think you're real name was Phantom." Hiccup laughed. Phantom laughed too.  
"Phantom was an alias the Dragon Hunters gave me because i always free their dragons before they see me." Phantom explained. The Riders nodded.  
"Name's Danny." He said with a smile. They all looked at him.  
"It's short for Daniel, an English name." Danny explained. They all nodded in understanding.

"You can sleep in my hut with me." Hiccup said. Pha- Danny nodded and smiled gratefully.  
"OK gang, let's get some sleep." Hiccup announced. The riders nodded and flew to the dragon pens, and then walked to their huts.  
"So, you're English?" Hiccup asked. Danny nodded.  
"You speak Norse so well though, you hardly have accent. It is their though." Hiccup commented as they entered his hut.  
"I've been speaking Norse for a long time. My parents died in a dragon raid when I was 6, so I was living with Vikings until I was 10. Then, I met Nightling and went my own way." Danny explained as he set his sleeping bag, that he took off of Nightling's saddle, down on the ground.  
"Wow. So, how old are you now?" Hiccup asked.  
"19." Danny shrugged.  
"You're older than all of us then. Fishlegs is the oldest, and he's 18. So are Astrid and I. Snotlout and the twins are 17." Hiccup said. Danny laughed.  
"I hope that doesn't create any awkwardness." Danny said. Hiccup shook his head.  
"It shouldn't. Come on, go to sleep, we have training tomorrow. We'll get you acquainted with our formations and such." Hiccup said as he took off his boots, er boot, and lay down. Danny nodded and did they same.  
"Goodnight." Danny said.  
"Goodnight Danny." Hiccup responded.

* * *

~~Timeskip~~

It's been a few weeks since Danny arrived at the Edge. He's proven to be a valuable asset to the Riders. He gets along with Hiccup and Astrid the most. Astrid has someone she can talk about weapons with, and Hiccup has a fellow inventor he can work with. He talks with Fishlegs about dragons a lot, and also pulls pranks with the twins. All in all, he fits in well, as does Nightling. He only doesn't get along with Snotlout, who seems to think everybody likes Danny more than him.

Danny, Hiccup and Astrid were talking about what to do about Viggo, when they noticed the twins and Snotlout chasing a Terrible Terror.  
"Nice to see they're doing training on their own." Hiccup mused with a smile.  
"Not really like them though, is it?" Astrid asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I agree." Danny added. They looked at each other for a moment and ran after the 3 lunatics to Fishlegs' hut, finding them all restraining Fishlegs.

"Hey! What is going on with you 3?" Hiccup asked with his arms crossed.  
"And why are you all on top of Fishlegs?" Danny asked, looking confused.  
"The Fish-Man has been getting quite a few Terror-Mails recently." Tuffnut said, holding up a rolled up letter.  
"And since we didn't send them…" Snotlout trailed off as they all got up.  
"That begs the question, who has our sly little friend here communicating with on the..." Tuffnut trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
"Sly?" Danny asked, shrugging his shoulders.  
"So, we decided to take matters into our own hands, since he won't give up a name." Snotlout finished. Fishlegs rolled his eyes.  
"OK if you must know, I've been sending letters to a certain someone who has been returning them in kind. Happy?" Fishlegs explained.  
"Does that mean…?" Danny asked.  
"Fishy's got a girlfriend!" Snotlout teased.  
"More than I can say for you." Danny said to Snotlout with a grin, making the others laugh. Snotlout just huffed and turned away.

"Who is she Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.  
"I must admit, I'm curious too as to whom you're courting." Hiccup said. Fishlegs shook his head.  
"It's not like that. It's more of a 'brother-sister' thing." Fishlegs explained. They all nodded in understanding.  
"It's Heather." Fishlegs said, shocking the Riders, sans Danny.  
"Who's Heather?" Danny asked. The others gave Danny a quick explanation of who Heather is.  
"I see." Danny said, thinking her story over.

"You're telling me, my future wife, the future 'Mrs Lout,' who just disappeared, you knew where she is, and told no one?" Snotlout exclaimed in anger.  
"Yep, pretty much." Fishlegs deadpanned.  
"I can't imagine why." Danny remarked with a roll of his eyes, making Astrid and Hiccup laugh.  
"Guys, Heather's been on her own for a while. We should have known we'd hear from her soon." Hiccup said.  
"But she and I have that connection. She should have written to me." Snotlout complained.  
"How many letters Fishlegs?" Astrid asked. Fishlegs sighed and opened a chest, revealing about 50 or so letters. The others looked at them with wide eyes and picked a few up, except for Danny, who rolled his eyes.  
"Go ahead, read them all." Fishlegs said sarcastically and went to take Meatlug for a flight. Danny just rolled his eyes again and headed to the forge.  
"I'm gonna go sharpen my sword." Danny said as he mounted Nightling. He received no response and went to the forge.

After a few hours, Danny flew to the main hall to find everybody discussing Heather.  
"What's going on?" Danny asked.  
"We're contemplating offering Heather the chance to be a Rider." Hiccup explained.  
"We can't just let anyone waltz in and be a Rider." Tuffnut said.  
"You let me waltz in." Danny said with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. They all looked sheepish. Danny sighed.  
"OK, simple solution. Heather spends a few days a here, to hang out and we can see how she's doing. Maybe she helps us on a mission or 2, and then we see what she wants to do. Nothing permanent without all of us agreeing, Heather included." Danny said. They all looked at him and nodded.  
"Good plan Danny." Hiccup said with a smile. Danny returned the smile and mounted Nightling.  
"Its settled then. Fishlegs, send her a letter. I'm headed to my hut, I need to sleep." Danny said and took off.  
"I hate to say it Hiccup, but Danny sometimes makes a good leader. Better than you at times." Fishlegs commented. Hiccup nodded in agreement.  
"I agree. I'm thinking of asking him to be my 2nd in command." Hiccup mused. Everybody nodded in agreement, even Snotlout. He may not get along with Danny, but he does respect him.

* * *

"She's here!" Fishlegs announced to the Riders. They all flew to the landing platform where Heather was waiting to greet them, having already said hello to Hiccup, who was there when she landed. Fishlegs approached, running, since he was eager to see his little sister.  
"Fishlegs!" Heather exclaimed happily.  
"Hey." Fisahlegs breathed out.  
"Thank you so much for the letters." Heather said gratefully. Fishlegs smiled back and nodded.  
"We should sing the Dragon's Edge welcome song!" Tuffnut exclaimed.  
"As far as I know, such a song doesn't exist." A voice said from above them. They all looked up to see Nightling hovering above them. She landed and Danny dismounted her, pulling his hood down. He took 1 look at Heather, and blushed.

"Uh hi, you must be Heather." Danny said with a friendly smile. Heather also blushed.  
"Yeah." She said with a nod.  
"I'm the new guy, Danny. I'm English that should explain my name. This is Nightling." Danny said. Heather gave a slight chuckle.  
"It does. This is Windshear." She said, gesturing to her dragon.  
"Heather, do you want to set your gear down? You're rooming with me." Astrid offered. Heather smiled and nodded.  
"I'd love to hear your song later Tuff." Heather said. Tuffnut nodded and began to stretch his vocal cords with tongue twisters.  
"And I'd like to get to know you better Danny. Later though." Heather said. Danny nodded with a smile.  
"I look forward to it." He said with a gentlemanly bow as he kissed her hand. He mounted Nightling and flew off, leaving Heather doing an impeccable imitation of a tomato. Astrid giggled a little and dragged Heather to her hut.

"You could have come back in the first place. You just disappeared." Astrid said, handing Heather her axe to mount.  
"I know, and I feel terrible. But, sometimes you need to figure things out by yourself." Heather said, forlornly. Astrid nodded.  
"Your letters to Fishlegs seemed like you were struggling with a lot." Astrid said grimly.  
"You read them?" Heather asked in shock.  
"We were worried, and wanted to know what was going on. Danny didn't read them though." Astrid said. Heather nodded, understanding her reasoning.  
"All that time with Dagur, we were playing a part. I never really thought about the fact that he's actually my brother." Heather said, deep in thought.  
"Then maybe, you shouldn't think about it." Astrid suggested.  
"I have to. What if I have that insane Berserker blood, deep within me?" Heather asked.  
"Heather, you're nothing like him. If you were, we would have dropped you in a volcano a long time ago." Astrid said with a laugh. Heather laughed too.

"Let's talk about something else." Heather suggested.  
"How about Hiccup?" She asked with a sly grin.  
"What about him?" Astrid asked, playing dumb, but unable to hid her blush.  
"Astrid, life is short; you need to express your feelings. Stop wasting time. You 2 are perfect." Heather said with a smile.  
"I could say the same thing about you and our local Skrill trainer." Astrid teased, making Heather blush.  
"I saw you glancing at his rear end when he got on Nightling." Astrid said with a smirk.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Heather said, her blush deepening. The 2 girls giggled.

* * *

"You're not gonna leave without saying goodbye, are you?" Danny asked as he landed behind Heather and Windshear.  
"Oh. Hey Danny." Heather said sadly. Danny sighed sadly and dismounted Nightling.  
"Do you really have to leave?" Danny asked her.  
"I wish I had a choice, Danny." Heather said, holding her arm and turning away.  
"You do have a choice." Danny responded sternly.  
"Windshear doesn't belong with other dragons." Heather said as she petted her dragon.  
"The only one she gets along with is Nightling. As much as I love it here with you guys, I won't choose you guys over her." Heather explained sadly.  
"I get it Heather, I really do. But-" Danny started, but Heather cut him off.  
"Look, I really appreciate all you guys have done for me. But I just can't take the risk." Heather said sadly. Danny sighed.  
"I wasn't going to say this, but here goes." Danny said and took a deep breath.  
"For the first time in 9 years, I feel like I found someone who can understand me. Someone who knows what it's like to lose everything and be alone. That someone is you. I want you here, Heather." Danny said, trying to be stern. Heather smiled and took Danny's hand.  
"I feel the same, I really do. But Windshear has spent her whole life protecting me. It's all she knows how to do." Heather said with a sad smile. Danny suddenly got an idea.  
"That makes sense!" He exclaimed and ran to mount Nightling.  
"1 more try." He said, looking at Heather.  
"Danny, I-" Danny cut her off.  
"1 more idea, and if it doesn't work, you can leave. Trust me, Heather." Danny said sternly. Heather looked at Windshear, and then back at Danny, nodding reluctantly. She mounted Windshear and the pair of dragon riders took off.

* * *

"So, is this a 'goodbye' dinner, or a 'welcome to the team' dinner?" Danny asked as the gang ate some of Heather yak chops.  
"It's not a 'goodbye' dinner." Heather said with a smile.  
"My stomach thanks you." Tuffnut said with a bow. Heather giggled.  
"Danny here deserves the credit." Heather said, gesturing to Danny.  
"It was nothing." Danny said, trying to hide his blush.  
"It wasn't nothing, Danny." Hiccup said as he fed Toothless, Nightling and Windshear.  
"You figured out how to integrate Windshear into our pack." Astrid said, giving Danny a friendly punch to the shoulder.  
"I just remembered when you guys told me about the time you found dragon root in a cabbage farm and Hookfang and Stormfly went berserk. I just applied that to our situation. No big deal." Danny said with a smile.  
"Well, big deal or not, Danny, I am hereby asking you to be my 2nd in command of the Dragon Riders." Hiccup said, smiling. Danny looked at him with wide eyes for a moment.  
Are you sure?" He asked. Hiccup nodded.  
"Well, I guess I accept." Danny said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
Everybody cheered, but stopped when a Terrible Terror entered the dining room with a scroll in its hind paws.

"What is it?" Danny asked Hiccup as he picked it up.  
"I didn't send it." Heather added. Hiccup finished reading it and put it down, staring at it with a calculative gaze.  
"And?" Danny asked.  
"It's Dagur. He's looking for his sister." Hiccup said. Danny went over to Hiccup and skimmed through the letter.  
"And he wants our help in finding her." He said, looking at Heather.  
"I knew he would come looking for me." Heather said with a slight hint of fear in her voice.  
"Is that so bad?" Hiccup asked Heather. She just gave him a small glare.  
"Maybe it is." He said, trailing off.  
"Heather." Danny said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"You're 1 of us now. If you don't want to be found, we'll make sure you stay hidden." Danny comforted. Heather smiled gratefully and hugged him.  
"Thanks Danny." She said and went to her hut to sleep.

* * *

~~Timeskip~~

"Come on Shattermaster, let's show them what a real Rider and his dragon can do!" Dagur exclaimed as he steered the green Gronckle into the flames. He let out a battle cry, and the last anybody saw of Dagur, was 1 of his knives falling into the ocean.  
"Come on! We have to do something!" Hiccup yelled, and urged Toothless to fly forward, only to be stopped by Astrid and Danny.  
"Hiccup, stop." Danny said sternly.  
"There's nothing we can do." Astrid said sadly. Hiccup looked at the destroyed ships sadly. He nodded and the Dragon Riders turned to go back to the Edge. Heather stayed behind for a few moments, staring at the flames. Danny stopped and turned to her.  
"You OK?" He asked her as he took her hand and squeezed. She looked at him and nodded. They turned around and headed back to the Edge with the others.

* * *

"This is my fault; I should have listened to him." Hiccup said grimly as he packed away the models of the battle field.  
"You're not at fault Hiccup. You can't be blamed for not trusting him, given his history." Danny comforted. Hiccup nodded sadly.  
"He knew it was a trap and still flew in." Astrid said.  
"We never saw him hit the water, maybe he survived?" Snotlout asked with little hope.  
"I will never forget his noble sacrifice." Fishlegs said sadly.  
"You think my brother sacrificed himself? Not with his ego. He expected to come out unscathed." Heather said with crossed arms. The whole gang looked at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You've never called him your brother before." Danny said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Heather sighed and pulled her hood up.  
"I need some sleep." She said and headed to her hut.

As Heather approached her bed, she found a note on her pillow, written in Dagur's handwriting.

 _Heather, my sister._

 _If you're reading this, I guess that's bad news for me. Sorry, but I couldn't let Hiccup fly you into a trap. I think you should know, when I set you adrift all those years ago, it was because our Father ordered me to. Being 5 at the time, I did as I was told. I later found out it was because there were multiple attempts on your life. 1 more thing, I didn't kill our Father. When he disappeared, I let people believe that I did so that they would think I was tough enough to be chief. I did a lot of things I'm sorry for, but I couldn't rest in peace knowing you thought I did that. Be safe._

 _Your brother, Dagur_

Heather finished reading the letter, tears running down her face as she noticed it was raining.

* * *

Danny entered his hut, also finding a letter on his pillow, but a pendant of a Skrill's fang was next to it. He picked the letter up and read it.

 _Danny._

 _If you're reading this, I didn't survive the mission. I couldn't let Hiccup fly my sister into a suicide mission. Tell Hiccup that if he really wants to hurt Viggo, hit his next dragon auction. It moves around, but if you turn over enough stones, some worm will tell you where it is. 1 other thing, I've seen the way you look at Heather, and you have my blessing to court her. If she has to give her heart to someone, I'm glad it's you. I haven't known you for too long, but I know you can take care of her. Please, promise me you'll make her happy. I can tell she feels the same way about you._

 _Your brother, Dagur_

Danny also had tears running down his face as he finished reading the letter.  
"I promise Dagur, I will never let anyone hurt her again. I will make her happy. I am proud to call you my brother." Danny said to the sky, hoping Dagur heard him. He assumed he did, since the rain stopped at that point.

* * *

~~Timeskip~~

It's been a few weeks since Dagur died, and Heather was still depressed. She hardly ate, and didn't go on missions very often. Hiccup and Danny were in the main hall, trying to think of a way to help Heather.  
"We can't just let her wither away. She's going to starve to death." Danny said with crossed arms. Hiccup nodded.  
"I know, but we can't force her to move on." Hiccup said.  
"What if we did something that makes her happy? Give her a nice meal, or a new weapon or something?" Hiccup suggested. Danny shook his head.  
"You can't wash grief away with gifts Hiccup. We need to do something that will give her real happiness." Danny said. Suddenly, and idea popped into his head.  
"I got something." He said as he mounted Nightling.  
"You going to share?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow. Danny shook his head in response.  
"This is something I'd like to do myself." Danny said. Hiccup nodded as Nightling took off.

* * *

"Heather? You OK?" Danny asked as he slowly entered Heather's hut. He found her lying in bed, wearing simple leather leggings and a brown tunic. She was lying down, facing away from Danny.  
"Go away Danny. I don't wanna talk." She said, her voice laced with sadness.  
"It's a good thing I'm not here to talk." Danny said as he quietly picked up Heather's axe and gave it to Nightling, who flew off to the forest.  
"Why are you here then?" She asked, not moving at all.  
"I'm here to take you out." He said with a smile that Heather couldn't see.  
"No thanks Danny." She said, still not moving. Danny smirked at her.  
"That's so cute Heather; you think I'm giving you a choice." He said, still smirking evilly. Heather turned to him, looking confused.  
"What?" She asked. Danny chuckled.  
"If you want to see your axe again, meet me at the landing platform at sundown, with Windshear." He said and turned to leave.  
"What did you do with my axe?" She hissed angrily. At that point, Nightling landed outside her hut.  
"Nightling over here hid it in the forest. I hope no wild Hotburples or Armourwings find it." Danny mused, looking at his nails with a triumphant smirk. Heather growled at him.  
"Sundown. Landing platform. Bring Windshear." Danny said sternly, but with a smirk, and mounted Nightling. Before Heather could say anything else, the Skrill shot up towards Danny's hut.

* * *

Danny was waiting for Heather at the landing platform, looking proud of himself. The sun was setting, so Heather only had a few minutes to arrive. Just as the sun faded from view, Danny heard the familiar flapping of Windshear's metallic wings. Danny looked at Heather with a smile, only receiving a glare in return.  
"I'm glad to see you decided to come." Danny said, still smirking. Heather approached him, and tried to punch him in the face, but Danny easily caught her fist.  
"Uh uh uh." He said, waving his index finger. Heather growled at him and crossed her arms with a huff.  
"Well, let's go." Danny said, mounting his dragon. Heather did the same, but stayed silent.

After half an hour of flying, they arrived at an island that Heather had never seen before.  
"Where are we?" She asked Danny.  
"I call it Starstone Island." Danny answered with a smile as he dismounted Nightling.  
"Nightling, Windshear, stay here. We may be a while." Danny instructed the dragons, who nodded.  
"Come on." Danny said to Heather as he walked into the forest, Heather following. They walked until Danny stopped her.  
"Close your eyes." Danny said. Heather hesitated, but did as she was told. Danny took her hand and lead her forward.  
"OK, open." Danny whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She opened her eyes, and was mesmerized by what she saw: A beautiful waterfall, crashing down against a line of rocks, creating multiple mini-rainbows. And, to add a little icing on the cake, there were fire flies everywhere.  
"Wow…" Heather muttered, staring at the scene with a smile.  
"It's nice to see you smiling again." Danny said, smiling at Heather, who chuckled at him.  
"You really should smile and laugh more, it's cute." Danny said with a blush. Heather blushed too.  
"Uh… Thanks…" She mumbled, looking like a tomato.

"We're not done here." Danny said, breaking the silence. He took Heather's hand and led her to the side of the waterfall. He let go of her, much to her hidden disappointment, and hopped on to the rocks, gesturing for her to follow him. She followed, and stopped right next to him.  
"OK, in we go." Danny said, jumping into the waterfall. Heather was reluctant, but followed him nonetheless. They ended up in a dark cave, with a glimmer of light at the end.  
"You OK?" Danny asked.  
"Other than the water crawling through my clothes, doing great." Heather remarked, making Danny laugh. Danny took her hand and lead her to the light.  
"This is my favorite part of the island." Danny said as he led Heather into the end of the cave. Heather gasped at the beautiful sight. There were millions of small crystals scattered across the walls and ceiling of the cave. They glowed with a faint light, and in multiple different colors; red, blue, yellow, green, etc.  
"It's beautiful." Heather muttered.  
"Not as much as you." Danny said, taking Heather's hand. Heather blushed and looked into Danny's eyes. They seemed to be sparkling with the crystals.

"Heather, ever since I met you, I've felt a sense of peace, something I haven't felt since my family died." Danny said as he smiled softly and squeezed Heather's hand.  
"I told you before that I felt that you understood me, I still do." He said as he brought her hand to his chest.  
"The very second I laid eyes on you, you stole my heart." He said, looking into her eyes, which had widened.  
"I've fallen in love with you Heather. My heart is yours, if you'll take it." He said, smiling softly at her. Heather started crying and brought Danny in for a kiss. Sparks flew as their lips danced. Heather let out a small, quick moan of pleasure as Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. They separated for air and looked into each other's eyes.  
"And my heart is yours." Heather said, leaning into Danny's shoulder, letting out her suppressed sobs. Danny held her close, and brought her to the ground, where he lay on his back, and just let Heather cry into his shoulder.

After an hour of crying, Heather looked up at Danny, her hair messy and her eyes red from crying. She still looked as beautiful as ever to Danny. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on her forehead.  
"I love you." He whispered. Heather blushed and smiled.  
"I love you too." She said and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss quickly turned into a full blown make-out session. Danny was straddling Heather's hips, with his hands on either side of her waist, and Heather was running her hands through his silky smooth black hair. This went on for about an hour before they stopped and headed to meet their dragons. Windshear was happy to see Heather smiling again. The new couple mounted their dragons and took off to the Edge.

When they arrived, it was still dark. They put their dragons in their pens and walked, hand in hand, towards their huts. They stopped at Heather's hut and looked at each other.  
"Goodnight Heather." Danny said as he held her close.  
"Goodnight Danny." She said with a smile and gave him a kiss goodnight. Heather entered her hut, after sending Danny a beautiful smile, and saw her axe on her bed. She rolled her eyes; she should have known Danny didn't really leave her axe in the woods. She disrobed and got into bed, smiling happily as she fell asleep.

Danny arrived at his hut and also disrobed and got into his bed. For the first time in many years, neither Danny, nor Heather felt alone.

 **A/N: And, we're done! Did you enjoy it? Please review! If you have any suggestions for girls for me to pair up with Danny in this series, don't hesitate to comment!**


	2. Sinon - Sword Art Online II

**Universe: Sword Art Online II  
Pairing: Danny x Sinon  
Powers: No**

"See ya Danny!" Danny's best friend, Toshio, yelled as the two parted ways. Danny Fenton has been living in Tokyo Japan since he was 14, and he is now 17. His parents got a job offer from a company who recognised their expertise with technology. This required the Fenton family to move to Japan. Danny still keeps in contact with Sam and Tucker, but not often.

"I'm home!" Danny called into his house. He received no response. Danny rolled his eyes and went to his room. He quickly got all of his homework done and looked into his desk draw. He grinned at what he saw: an Amushphere. Danny pulled the device out, plugged it into the wall, set up the game he bought the previous day, and lay down on his bed with the Amushpere over his eyes.  
"Link start!" he said with a wide smile and felt the Amshpere take him into a new VRMMORPG.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and inspected the new world around him. It seemed to have an industrial theme, and main weapons were guns.  
 _"Easy to tell from the name, Gun Gale Online."_ Danny mused to himself. He looked at a window to see his avatar. He was wearing a simple white long sleeved shirt, grey combat pants, and black boots. His skin was paler than normal, his eyes were a bright neon green, and his hair was whiter than snow, tied back into a ponytail. Danny smiled at his avatar.  
"Nice." He said and opened his map.  
"So, the nearest market is here." He said with a satisfied smirk and headed in the direction of the market.

He arrived at the market to inspect the guns available. He only had 1000 credits, so he could hardly afford anything. He was pulled out of his musings when he noticed a crowd forming. He went through the crowd, and saw a blond man, about 20 years old, standing in front of a mini game set up called Untouchable.  
"Excuse me, could you tell me what this is about? I just transferred over." Danny asked a girl with blue hair in Japanese. She smiled and nodded.  
"Sure. It's a gambling game. The idea is to run to the NPC and touch him without getting shot. If you do, you get all the credits the previous players put in." The girl explained. Danny nodded and smiled.  
"Thanks. Name's Phantom." He said and extended his hand. The girl smiled and shook his hand.  
"Sinon." She said with a smile. Danny looked at the amount that the game had.  
"700 000 thousand?" Phantom asked in shock. Sinon nodded.  
"You get all of it if you win. Its only ever been beaten once, by a girl named Kirito last year. Since then, people have been lining up to beat it." Sinon explained.  
"I'm assuming no one has?" Phantom asked. Sinon nodded. Phantom smirked when he saw the NPC switch to a new gun and shoot his challenger.  
"My turn." Danny said with a grin and approached the game. He placed his hand on the start panel, ignoring the laughs the crowd gave.

The countdown showed, and when it hit 1, the fence shot open and Phantom zoomed in. His speed was his highest stat in his last game, and since he converted, his skills are still the same. Phantom saw red lines coming from the NPC's gun.  
 _"Those must be the bullet lines the game's manual mentioned."_ Phantom thought as he skidded on the floor to dodge the bullets. He passed the 10 metre mark. As he dodged more bullets, he was now 8 metres away.  
 _"NOW!"_ Phantom thought in his mind as he saw the NPC switch guns like he saw earlier. He quickly jumped up high and landed behind the NPC. He pressed his index finger to the NPC's head like a gun, smirking.  
"Bang." Phantom said. The NPC fell to his knees and a black window appeared in front of Danny, saying he won the 700k. He pressed the accept button and walked out of the mini game.

"Nicely done!" Sinon exclaimed with a smile. Danny smiled back.  
"Thanks. Wanna go to the market? I'm entering the Board of Bullets and need to get some gear." He offered. Sinon smiled and accepted.  
"So am I. I just transferred back from a fantasy game. Ready for some gun slinging action!" She said with a bright smile and a fist in the air. Phantom and Sinon spent the next hour getting some equipment for BOB. Phantom got himself a green photon sword, 2 black desert eagles, and a cool new outfit consisting of a black T-shirt, black combat pants, white boots, white gloves, and a black trench coat with a hood.  
"That looks good on you." Sinon said with a slight blush. Phantom smiled at her.  
"Thanks. Yours too." He said, admiring her green and yellow armour. Sinon smiled and they went to register.

* * *

"Thanks for your help." Phantom said with a smile when they finished registering. Sinon nodded.  
"No problem. What block did you end up in?" Sinon asked casually. Danny checked his info.  
"C-7." He answered.  
"I'm in C-32. That means we won't meet until the finals. Cool." She said with a smile. Phantom smiled back and nodded.  
"So, if we make it to the last bracket, we end up in the battle royal, win or lose." He stated with a smirk. Sinon returned the smirk and nodded.  
"Yes we will. I won't lose." She said, holding up her fist. Phantom fist bumped her.  
"Neither will I. No holding back." He responded. They both nodded and went to a restaurant area in the waiting room to wait for the tournament to begin. They chatted for about half an hour before a voice boomed in the hall.  
"Thank you for your patience. The fourth Board of Bullets preliminary tournament will now begin. When the countdown reaches zero, all players will be transported to their respective field maps. Good luck to you all." The voice said. The entire crowd cheered.  
"See you soon Sinon?" Phantom asked with a smirk. Sinon nodded.  
"See you soon Phantom." She said as they fist bumped and were transported.

Phantom found himself in a dark waiting area. He took the opportunity to equip his photon sword and guns, as per Sinon's advice. She said she gave the same advice to another friend of hers. He pressed the equip button and the hilt appeared, clipped to his belt, and the guns appeared in their holsters, attached to his hips. Phantom smiled and put his hands in his coat's pockets, waiting for the countdown to finish. He saw the countdown hit zero, and felt the transportation. He looked around and found himself in a temple, with vines all over the walls.  
"Let's do this." He said with a smirk as he pulled his hood up and walked out of the temple, waiting for his opponent to appear.

He just stood there with a straight face for about 20 minutes before he heard something. He heard a jostling bush behind him. He smirked again and walked back into the temple, waiting for his opponent to enter. As he entered, he looked up, and saw that the roof had a massive whole in the centre. He developed a new plan, and climbed up the walls to ambush his opponent. He made it to the roof, and lay down on the floor, waiting for his opponent to aim inside the temple. It wasn't 10 minutes before Phantom saw his opponent, aiming a sniper rifle in through the hole, with a massive smirk on his face. Phantom shook his head at his opponent and snuck around the man, slowly, but silently. Phantom stalked behind his opponent and drew one of his guns, pointing it to the back of the man's head.  
"Bang." Phantom said, and shot his opponent in the head before he could react. Phantom smirked when he saw the pop-up say he won and felt the transportation take him to the next round.

* * *

Phantom inspected the environment around him for his last preliminary round. It was a small western style town, with destroyed wooden buildings everywhere.  
"OK Sinon, no holding back." He said with a smirk and walked forward, the sunset right behind him. He continuously cast glances to all the buildings, waiting for a sign to show Sinon was in one of them. He kept walking for a few minutes, and saw a small glint of light coming from one of the buildings.  
 _"Sniper scope."_ Phantom thought with a smirk and stopped, giving Sinon a prime opportunity to shoot him, or so it seemed. He saw the glint again, and this time, it didn't disappear. He counted a few seconds in his head, before drawing his photon sword and deflecting the bullet shot at him.  
"First shot!" Phantom called out as he smirked in Sinon's general area.  
 _"How did he…?"_ Sinon thought to herself and gasped as Phantom charged in her direction. She quickly ran out of the building, avoiding the bullets from Phantom's gun. He saw her and smirked at her. Her eyes widened and she glared at him with determination. She quickly unequipped her sniper rifle and switched to her machine gun that she kept on reserve. It was the first time she needed to do so.  
"This guy is good." Sinon thought as she shot at him rapid fire. He just walked towards her slowly, deflecting most of the bullets away with his sword.

Sinon gasped in horror when she ran out of ammo. Phantom's HP was only at half, and if he gets to her, she's dead. That wasn't a very comforting thought, as he was only a few metres away.  
"You're all out." He said, his hood covering his eyes creepily. Sinon almost screamed when he zoomed towards her, stopping just centimetres in front of her, his sword pointed at her throat.  
"No holding back." He repeated their earlier words with a smirk and drove his blade through her virtual heart.  
"Bastard." Sinon breathed out through a playful glare as she disappeared. Phantom chuckled at her remark as the pop-up appeared.

* * *

The next day, Sinon was in the market, looking for a particular weapon to use in the Battle Royal round of the BOB.  
"You beat me yesterday Phantom, but you won't today." Sinon muttered to herself as she bought a new weapon. She smirked as the weapon appeared in her inventory.  
"I'll be ready for you and your sword today." She muttered with a smirk and walked off, not noticing Phantom enter the market.  
"Let's see, it was… there!" Phantom exclaimed in triumph as he approached a particular weapons stall.  
"This will most certainly come in handy." He said with a smirk as he bought the weapon he needed.  
"I'm definetly going to need this for my new skill." He said with a smirk as he saw the item's name in his inventory.  
"Watch out Sinon, the local Phantom is coming t get you." he said with a Cheshire grin towards Sinon's back. He noticed her buying the same weapon he just did.  
"This is definitely going to be interesting." He muttered and headed for BOB.

* * *

"OK, 10km diameter equals 5km radius, that means… 25 times pi equals…" Phantom did a quick calculation in his head as he read the email he received.  
"Almost 80 square kilometres! Geez!" Phantom exclaimed in shock as he took a sip of his drink.  
"Massive field…" He muttered, reading further into the email.  
"Ok, 30 players, random spots, 1000 metres, satellite every 15 minutes... Brilliant." He groaned.  
"Well, there goes my idea to hide and take people out." He muttered and read along.  
"Then again, that probably wouldn't have worked anyway. Snipers do that, so I'd be as vulnerable as they are if they stay still for too long." He mused and scrolled down the email.  
 _"OK, so I'll wait in one spot until the satellite goes over. When it does, I'll run until it finishes its course, and continue for another 2 minutes to make sure no one knows where I am."_ Phantom planned out in his head with a smirk and finished his drink. The can disappeared when he let go of it.  
"I should be able to win this." He said as he finished the email, resting his head on his arms as he laid back.

"Don't count on that." A female voice said from behind him, startling him.  
"Sinon! Don't do that!" He exclaimed, placing his hand over his heart, trying to catch his breath. Sinon let out a giggle and sat across from Phantom.  
"So, you ready for the Battle Royal?" She asked with a grin. Phantom nodded, returning the grin.  
"I am indeed. I even have a new trick up my sleeve." He said with a devious spark in his eyes.  
"As do I." Sinon responded, still grinning. The pair laughed at each other and chatted before the tournament.  
"I have an idea that will benefit the both of us." Phantom whispered. Sinon narrowed her eyes and leaned in close to him.  
"I'm listening." She whispered back.  
"An alliance. We work together to pick off everybody else, and then we battle it out to decide the winner." Phantom said with a smirk.  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Sinon asked, returning the smirk.  
"You don't it'll be a gamble. I'll be putting as much trust in you as you do in me." Phantom said. Sinon contemplated his words.  
"Alright. You're on." She answered. Phantom smiled brightly and nodded.  
"Let's do this." He said as they were transported to the field.

* * *

Phantom found himself in an open field, with very few trees.  
"Of course. Just my luck." He said as he noticed a bullet line pointing to his chest. He quickly jumped out of the way, hearing the gun go off.  
 _"That's a machine gun."_ Phantom thought to himself as he drew his guns. He ran in zigzags towards his assailant.  
"Hold still!" The shooter yelled frustration, making Phantom roll his eyes. As he ran, he shot at his opponent with both his guns. Phantom got closer and closer to his opponent, who abandoned his machine gun for his own pistol. Phantom quickly jumped over his opponent, landed behind him, and shot him in the head with both guns.  
"One down…" Phantom muttered and ran into the forest. He sat in a tree and opened his map.  
"Nineteen players survived." He said as he inspected the map.  
"Myself and Sinon not included. Need to find her." He added. He saw Sinon in a desert on the map, hiding on a massive rock.  
"Perfect for a sniper." Phantom mused.  
"The furthest she could go in 15 minutes is…" Phantom calculated all the possible hiding spots Sinon could take.  
"I predict she's over here." He said to himself, pointing to cave not far from the rock she was hiding on. It was in the forest area, not too far from him.  
"And she can hide in the cave without the satellite seeing her. Let's get going." He said as he turned the map item off and put it away. He jumped from tree to tree, so as to avoid detection, towards Sinon's general area.

After jumping for about 20 minutes, he saw 2 players standing next to each other, both snipers, aiming their guns into the distance.  
"Another alliance." Phantom whispered and pulled out one of his guns. He put a silencer on the pistol and aimed. Being careful to not miss, he shot the player on the left in the head, killing him. He smirked at the other player's reaction.  
"Show yourself!" She yelled, aiming her rifle into the forest, not knowing Phantom was in the trees.  
 _"Idiot."_ He thought and aimed. He shot again, but the player moved out of the way, and Phantom's bullrt hit her in the shoulder.  
"Dammit." Phantom hissed in annoyance. He drew his sword, but didn't ignite it, and jumped to another tree, behind the woman. He lunged at her, and ignited his sword, jamming it into her chest from behind. Phantom smirked as she fell.  
"Nobody beats the Ghost boy." He joked. He didn't notice a man standing behind him, aiming an assault rifle. He suddenly heard a shot behind him and turned. He saw the man, standing with wide eyes. The man fell, showing Sinon aiming her machine gun at the man, smirking at Phantom.  
"Impecable timing." Phantom mused as he deactivated his sword and placed it back on his hip. Sinon rolled her eyes, but giggled nonetheless.

"Let's go, I know a place we can hide." She said. Phantom nodded and followed her towards the cave.  
"I knew you were hiding here." He said. Sinon rolled her eyes again as they entered.  
"OK, so who's left?" Phantom asked they both crouched on opposite ends of the map.  
"We took out 3, and another 5 have died. That makes 13 people left alive, including us." Sinon said as she inspected the map.  
"Make that 11." Phantom said as 2 players disappeared. Sinon nodded.  
"The satellite is gonna come over again in 5 minutes. We'll see who is closest to us then, and then take them out." Sinon suggested. Phantom nodded.  
"I agree. I'll distract them by deflecting their shots, and you can shoot them from a distance." Phantom offered. Sinon nodded in agreement and the pair waited for the satellite to go over the field. When it did, they checked the map again.  
"It looks like these two are going to clash." Phantom observed, pointing to the two people close to them.  
"I agree. We can wait for one of them to take the other out, and then we'll execute our plan with the winner." Sinon said. Phantom nodded and got up, putting his map away.  
"Let's go." Sinon said as they exited the cave.  
"Let's meet back here when we're done." Phantom said. Sinon nodded and went to set her sniper up, while Phantom snuck to their targets in the bushes.

* * *

"So, this is it, huh?" Phantom asked Sinon as they dispatched the final player. Sinon looked at him with a smirk.  
"It is." She said.  
"Is this gonna be a battle of swords, or guns? Or both? Lady's choice." Phantom said with a gentlemanly bow. Sinon smorked and unequipped her rifle. She scrolled through her weapons and found the weapon she bought earlier.  
"Swords." She said as a photon sword appeared on her hip. She grabbed it and ignited it, showing its yellow blade. Phantom was shcked, but smirked at her nonetheless.  
"Well then." He said, taking a battle stance, his own photon sword glowing with its neon green light.  
"On three?" he asked. Sinon nodded.  
"On three. No holding back." She said.  
"No holding back." Phantom agreed.  
"One." Sinon said.  
"Two." Phantom added.  
"Three!" They yelled in unison and lunged, their blades clashing with light.

"Your pretty good." Phantom said through a pant as they clashed again.  
"I've been playing Alfheim for the past year. You pick up a few things." She said with a smirk and jumped back.  
"Well, I guess it's time to pull out the big guns then. So to speak." He said with a grin as he reched into his coat with his free hand. Sinon gasped when he pulled out another photon sword and ignited it, showing an icy blue blade.  
"How…?" she trailed off, but quickly snapped back into reality when Phantom lunged at her. She quickly dodged his attack.  
"Dual wileding is not exclusive to SAO." He said with a smirk. Sinon growled at him in frustration. This was going to be a tough battle for her. She lunged at him and swung her blade, only for it to be blocked by Phantom's blades in an X formation.  
"Just let me hit you for god's sakes!" She yelled in frustration as he continuously blocked her attacks. She starting to get tired.  
"Now why would I do that?" He asked as he managed to slice her arm. She pulled back, panting heavily.  
"No matter how this ends, it ends now." She muttered and stood up straight, taking a battle stance.  
"I agree." Phantom responded with smirk. They lunged at the same time, and swung their blades. They stood in position for a second, before Phantom's green blade flickered off, and fell to the ground in two pieces. Sinon's blade did the same.  
"Impressive Sinon, very impressive." Phantom said as he approached her, breathing heavily.  
"But I still have one blade." He said as he caught her before she fell, his blade at her throat. He was smirking at her.  
"Just do it already." Sinon muttered. Phantom smirked and pulled her closer.  
"I intend to. But first…" he trailed off and leaned in close. He pressed his lips against hers, shocking her. Sinon wanted to pull back at first, but she found herself enjoying the kiss, and kissed him back. Phantom pulled back, much to Sinon's hidden disappointment, and put his mouth to her ear.  
"My name is Daniel Fenton. I live in Tokyo. Look me up." he said and swung his blade across her chest, killing her. A pop-up appeared in front of Phgantom, congratulating him on his victory. Phantom smirked and felt the transportation take him to a dark waiting room. Not wanting to meet the crowd, he logged out.

* * *

"See ya around." Asada Shino said to her friend as she went to greet someone waiting for her outside the school. She saw Danny, wearing black jeans, black converse shoes, a white T-shirt, and a red hoodie, leaning against his black and white motorcycle. He smiled when he saw her.  
"Hey Shino." He greeted and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back.  
"Really, a hug? That's it?" She remarked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I'm your girlfriend Danny, you can kiss me, you know that right?" She asked with a giggle. Danny rolled his eyes and pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. Shino blushed and melted into the kiss happily. She was shorter than Danny, so she had to stand on her toes to kiss him, but neither of them minded; Danny thought it was cute. They separated and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.  
"Shall we go? Asuna and Kazuto are waiting for us at the theatre." Danny said. Sinon smiled brightly at her boyfriend and nodded. She gave him one more peck on the lips and they got onto his motorcycle and drove towards the movie theatre.  
"Hey Danny?" Shino called out as they stopped at a traffic light, her hands squeezing his broad shoulders. Danny looked over said shoulders.  
"Yeah?" he asked. Shino smiled at him and leaned her head on his back.  
"I love you." She whispered. Danny smiled at her.  
"I love you too." He said, putting his hand on hers. Shino blushed happily as they sped off again. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time, and it's all because of Danny, her Phantom Hero.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Does the pairing fit? Please review! And don't stop making requests! They help a lot!**

 **Next story: Mizore from Rosario+Vampire.**


	3. Mizore - Rosario Vampire

**Universe: Rosario+Vampire  
Pairing: Danny x Mizore  
Powers: Yes**

Tsukune Aono, now a full-blooded vampire, was chatting with his friends in class, a few minutes before homeroom started. He and Moka had rosaries attached to their wrists, making them look human with brown hair and blue eyes on Moka, and black hair and brown eyes on Tsukune. They were talking about how Tsukune was dealing with being a vampire now, how he's doing since Outer Moka departed and other things. While they were talking, Mrs Nekonome walked in and greeted her class.  
"Good morning everyone!" She greeted cheerfully. The students greeted her back as she called out her students' names. As she was halfway through the list, a boy entered the class. He had black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing the Yokai Academy uniform, but replaced the green blazer with a black trench coat. He quietly walked over to an empty desk, and sat down, looking out into the sky.  
"You're Daniel Fenton right? The American transfer student?" Mrs Nekonome asked.  
"Yes, just call me Danny." He answered, in perfect Japanese.  
"Alright then, Danny." She said with a smile and continued. Tsukune and Moka were eying Danny with calculative gazes. He smelt like a human, but he had an immensely powerful aura that only they could sense, for some reason. They shook it off and focussed on their class for the moment.

* * *

Danny was sitting on the school rooftop, eating his lunch in silence, when a group of people opened the door and stepped onto the roof. The group consisted of Tsukune and Moka, the vampires, Kurumu, the succubus, Yukari, the witch, and Mizore, the Snow-woman. The noticed Danny and looked at him.  
"The new guy is strange, don't you think?" Kurumu asked the gang, who nodded in agreement.  
"Maybe so, but that's no reason to be put off by him. Maybe we can be friends." Tsukune suggested. The gang smiled at how optimistic Tsukune is and nodded as they approached him.  
"Hey there, Danny right?" Tsukune asked as they approached him. Danny nodded in response.  
"I'm Tsukune, this Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore." Tsukune introduced them, one by one.  
"Nice to meet you." He said with a slight smile, which the gang returned, relieved to see that he's rather friendly.  
"Do you want to join us for lunch?" Moka offered. Danny chuckled.  
"Well, I just finished my lunch, but I would welcome the company." He said with a smile. The gang chuckled as well as Danny got up and followed them to their table in the cafeteria.

"So Danny, tell us about yourself." Kurumu said with a friendly smile as she ate some of her stew.  
"Well, I lived in America until my family died when I was 16, and moved in with my guardian. He homeschooled me, but he recently thought a good high-school would be best for me, so I came here." Danny explained. The gang gasped.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Tsukune said sadly. Danny smiled gratefully.  
"I've moved on. Anyway, I'm 18, I speak several languages, I've recently developed in interest in writing, and I'm a black belt in karate. Not much else to tell." Danny said with a shrug as he took a bite of the granola bar he bought from a vending machine.  
"Well, if you're a good fighter, would you like to spar sometime?" Moka offered with an eager smile.  
"I don't see any reason why not. I usually consider myself a gentle and try not to hit girls, but I know vampires can hold their own." Danny said with a shrug as he ate his granola bar. The gang looked at him with wide eyes.  
"How did you know?" Moka asked in shock. Danny grinned.  
"I have the ability to identify auras." He said, still grinning. The gang looked at him in surprise as he pointed to Kurumu.  
"Succubus." He said.  
"Witch, snow-woman, and vampire." He said as he pointed the other girls and Tsukune.  
"Wow." Yukari said. Danny chuckled. It took a few minutes for the gang to get over their surprise.

"You said you liked writing?" Kurumu asked, earning a nod from Danny.  
"Would you like to join our Newspaper Club? We are a member short since our president graduated." She said. Danny though for a moment and then shrugged.  
"I don't see any reason why not." He said with a smile. He then looked at Mizore.  
"You've been awfully quiet. You OK?" He asked the snow-woman, who nodded.  
"I'm fine." She said in monotone.  
"She's not really the chatty type." Yukari explained. Danny nodded in understanding.  
"Lunch break is over we should head to class. See ya." Moka said as she got up and went to her next class. The others followed suit.

* * *

~~Timeskip~~

It's been 2 months since Danny transferred to Yokai, and it's been great for him. He and Tsukune have become best friends, and he was very close to the girls as well. He noticed how depressed Mizore had been recently and he had a hunch it was because of Tsukune and Moka secretly dating. He was the only one to figure it out, since he stumbled on them making out and enjoying second base behind the school. Mizore probably found out while stalking Tsukune.

The gang had just given their final newspaper and were ecstatic. Danny saw Mizore walking away while the others cheered. He decided to follow her, invisibly. He followed her until she reached a cliff, and sat on the edge, staring into the distance.  
"You OK?" he asked her as he dropped his invisibility.  
"I guess." Mizore responded, though her tone suggested otherwise.  
"You sad about Tsukune and Moka?" he asked her as he sat beside her. She looked at him.  
"Yeah. How did you know?" She asked.  
"About them dating? I caught them making out. About your mood? I have telepathic abilities. The sadness is coming off of you in waves." He explained. Mizore hung her head in sadness.  
"I've loved him for years. I always knew he would end up with Moka, but it still hurts." She said said sadly. Danny nodded in understanding.  
"I hear that. My ex-girlfriend got with another guy before we got together." He said. Mizore looked at him.  
"Did she break up with you?" She asked. Danny shook his head.  
"No. She died along with my family and best friend when my house exploded." He ezplained. Mizore looked at him with sympathy.  
"I'm sorry." She said. Danny shook his head.  
"Don't be. I'll always love her, and she'll always have a special place in my heart, but I moved on. It wouldn't have worked anyway. She was human." Danny said.

"You were with a human?" Mizore asked in shock. Danny nodded.  
"Did she know you were a monster?" Mizore asked. Danny nodded again.  
"I wasn't always a monster." Danny said. Mizore tilted her head in confusion.  
"I used to be human, like Tsukune. But, I was infected with the DNA of a monster, and it changed me. I'm still half-human though." Danny explained. Mizore looked at him with wide eyes.  
"You are a lot like Tsukune." She said in shock, after a pause. Danny chuckled.  
"What type of DNA were you infected with?" Mizore asked. Danny smirked at her.  
"Sorry can't tell you." He said with a smirk as he got up. He held his hands about 10 inches apart, and formed a rose made of ice. He handed it to Mizore and kissed her forehead.  
"A lovely flower for a lovely lady." He said as winked at her, making her blush.  
"And that's just one power I have. Don't let Moka and Tsukune dating get to you. You'll find someone soon enough." He said with a smile as he walked, leaving her to her thoughts. Mizore stared in the direction Danny went, long after he left. She couldn't calm her racing heart as she looked at the rose he made of ice. It was beautiful, and sparkled unlike any ice she's ever seen or made.

* * *

~~Timeskip 4 months~~

"Shall we call this a draw?" Danny asked through his panting. Moka, who was also panting, nodded. The pair had just finished another spar.  
"What is our ratio now?" Moka asked as she put her rosary back on.  
"4 wins, 4 losses, and 18 draws." Danny said with a shrug as he downed a bottle of water.  
"And that's without you transforming." Moka mused as she opened a can of tomato juice. The pair headed for the Newspaper Club room. Danny had settled in nicely since he arrived at Yokai. He and Moka had become pretty close, Yukari clung to him like a big brother, and he and Kurumu enjoyed exchanging recipes a lot. Danny had also become pretty close to Mizore. They hung out a lot and, though they would never admit it, they seemed to be getting closer than normal friends. Danny admitted to himself that he liked Mizore, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Plus, Danny still thought Mizore was depressed about Tsukune and Moka.

Danny and Moka arrived at the clubroom and Danny opened the door for Moka.  
"Thank you Danny." She said with a kind smile, which Danny returned.  
"Hey guys. How was your spar?" Tsukune asked as he walked up to his girlfriend and pecked her on the lips. They were now open about their relationship. The other girls were devastated, but they cared for Moka and Tsukune, so they gave them their blessing.  
"Another draw." Danny said as he sat down and continued to work on his article. The gang spent the afternoon working on their latest issue and chatting a bit. Danny noticed Mizore leaving the room in silence.  
"Any idea what's up with Mizore?" Danny asked the gang, still staring at the door after Mizore left.  
"She's probably still depressed about Moka and Tsukune. It has only been a month." Yukari mused. Danny shook his head.  
"She's known for a long time. 4 months at the very least." Danny said. The gang looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Not to mention, she didn't seem depressed. Just deep in thought." Danny said. The gang thought for a moment.  
"Maybe she has a boyfriend?" Moka asked with a sly grin that Danny didn't notice. Danny's eyes widened and then he developed a forlorn expression.  
"I knew it!" Moka exclaimed, startling the gang.  
"What?" Tsukune asked his girlfriend.  
"Danny likes Mizore!" She exclaimed with a wide grin as she pointed to Danny, who was doing and impeccable imitation of a tomato at the moment.  
"You do?" Kurumu asked. Danny growled under his breath and looked away. Kurumu pulled Danny out of his chair and pushed him out of the clubroom.  
"Go after her!" Kurumu squealed.  
"Why?" Danny whined.  
"You want her don't you?" Moka asked. Danny looked away and nodded.  
"Then go get her before someone else gets her!" Kurumu squealed happily and pushed Danny. She really was a sucker for love stories. Danny sighed and ran after Mizore, ignoring the cheers that could be heard from the clubroom.

* * *

Danny was walking through the forest, on his way to the cliff Mizore goes to when she needs to think. As he was walking, he heard a scream.  
"Mizore!" He exclaimed in fear and broke into a run. He arrived at the cliff to see a kraken holding a half-naked Mizore down on the ground.  
"Let her go!" Danny growled at the monster.  
"Danny help!" Mizore screamed with tear streaming down her face.  
"Ah another hero." The kraken groaned. Danny recognised him as Mr Kotsubo, the former PE teacher that got fired 2 years ago. Danny read some of the older newspaper drafts.  
"I said: let her go. I will not warn you again." Danny hissed, his eyes glowing red. Mr Kotsubo laughed.  
"What do you think you can do? You don't even have a demonic aura." The overgrown squid taunted. Danny smirked.  
"If it's an aura you want, then I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as he got into a battle stance. A ring of white light appeared around his waist and split into opposite directions. Mizore gasped as Danny changed form. His hair turned whiter than Moka's, his skin paled, and his eyes glowed with crimson red light. His outfit hadn't changed, but it did turn to all black. He snarled, showing sharp fangs.  
"Some kind of fake vampire eh?" Kotsubo taunted as he released Mizore to face Danny.  
"Still no aura." Kotsubo said with a smirk. Danny smirked back and released his Haunting Aura; an ability that only the strongest of ghosts have. Kotsubo froze in place, feeling nothing but fear, while Mizore felt a sense of warmth and safety, despite the situation.

"I'm waiting." Danny taunted the kraken. Kotsubo growled and shot one of his tentacles at Danny, who just caught it with his left hand.  
"Pathetic." Danny said with a roll of his eyes. He held his right hand up in a fist, and two wolverine claws made of ice emerged from between his knuckles. He pulled Kotsubo to him with immense strength and swung his claws, cutting the tentacle off, making Kotsubo howl in pain.  
"You think you're strong do you?" Kotsubo growled and lunged at Danny. Danny vanished in a puff a green smoke.  
"Hey. I'm up here." Danny's voice called. Mizore and Kotsubo looked up and saw Danny, floating a few metres above them with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
"Know your place." Danny growled and charged his hands with green energy. He shot Kotsubo with a massive ectoblast, leaving Kotsubo passed out on the ground, his entire body littered with burns.

Danny floated down to Mizore and helped her up.  
"You OK?" he asked her as his eyes turned green. Mizore looked at him with teary eyes and jumped into his arms, crying her eyes out.  
"Hey, it's OK. Shh… I'm here." He whispered comfortingly as he held her close and rubbed her back.  
"I was so scared." Mizore muttered through her sobs. Danny tightened his grip on her.  
"It's OK. He'll think twice before coming after you again." He whispered. Mizore pulled her head back and smiled at him gratefully. Danny smiled back, and Mizore found herself blushing. Danny let go of her and pulled off his coat. He put it around her and grabbed her hand.  
"Let's head back." He said with a smile Mizore nodded.  
"Before we do…" She trailed off.  
"Yeah?" Danny asked. Mizore suddenly lunged at him, pushing him to the ground and smashing her lips onto his. Danny's eyes widened in surprise, but he melted into the kiss. Mizore brushed her tongue over his lips, surprising Danny, but he allowed her entrance nonetheless. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Danny ultimately won. They continued making out for about another 30 minutes before they separated.  
"Danny…" Mizore muttered lovingly. Danny smiled at her brushed her hair behind her ear.  
"Mizore, will you be mine?" he asked with a blush. Mizore blushed and nodded.  
"Only if you'll be mine." She said. Danny chuckled and nodded, giving her another kiss before they headed back, hand in hand.

* * *

~~Timeskip~~

"Hey gorgeous." Danny said as he hugged Mizore from behind. Mizore smiled happily and leaned into her boyfriend's hug.  
"Hey Danny. Congrats on graduating." She said. Danny smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"You too." He said with a smile. Mizore returned the smile.  
"Where are you going now?" Mizore asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe back to the Ghost Zone. Clockwork will probably have work for me to do." Danny said with a shrug.  
"You?" he asked.  
"Probably back to the Snow Village." Mizore said sadly. Danny saw her sad look and smiled at her sadly.  
"Hey. We can find a way to make this work." He said, gripping her hand. Mizore looked at him with sad eyes.  
"Danny…" She muttered. Danny shook his head.  
"I want to be with you Mizore." He said as he held her close. Mizore looked into his eyes.  
"I want to be with you too, but…" She said, but Danny cut her off.  
"But nothing. I love you Mizore." Danny said sternly. Mizore's eyes widened.

"I know how Snow-woman traditions work." Danny said as he looked into Mizore's beautiful eyes and cupped her cheek.  
"If you don't find a husband by the age of 20, you will be put into arranged marriage, right?" Danny asked. Mizore nodded sadly.  
"Then marry me." Danny said. Mizore looked up at him with wide eyes.  
"I want to be with you, forever." Danny said. He let go of Mizore and cupped his hands. An icy blue glow emitted from between them, and Danny opened them, revealing a ring made of ice, with a green gem in the middle.  
"Mizore, will you take me as your husband?" Danny asked sincerely. Mizore looked at Danny with teary eyes and nodded happily, giving the most passionate kiss she had ever given him.  
"With all my heart." She muttered as they separated. Danny smiled at her with love in his eyes.  
"I love you, Mizore." Danny whispered.  
"I love you too." Mizore whispered back and kissed him again.

* * *

~~Timeskip~~

"I'm home!" A 25 year old Danny called out as he entered his house in the snow village.  
"Dad!" A 5 year old boy called out excitedly and ran to Danny. The boy had midnight black hair and dark purple eyes. Danny smiled and picked up the boy.  
"Hey Jefferey. How was your day?" Danny asked his son. Jeffery smiled at his father.  
"Mom taught me how to make flowers from ice!" Jeffery exclaimed happily. Danny chuckled at his son.  
"Well, I know you're going to use those flowers to get lots of girlfriends, eh Jeff?" Danny teased.  
"Gross!" Jeff exclaimed in disgust as he jumped out of his father's arms. Danny laughed at his son making gagging sounds.

"Don't tease him Danny." A woman's voice said. Danny looked up and saw his beautiful wife walking to him with their 1 year old daughter in her arms.  
"And how are my 2 favourite girls?" Danny asked with a smile as he went over to Mizore and gave her a peck on the lips.  
"Gross!" Jeff exclaimed. Danny and Mizore chuckled.  
"Papa!" The baby girl exclaimed happily and reached out for her father. Danny smiled and took his daughter from his wife.  
"Hey Jazzy, how's my baby girl?" Danny asked as he kissed his daughter's forehead.  
"Baby brubba!" Jazzy exclaimed, pointing at Mizore's stomach.  
"What?" Danny asked his wife with wide eyes. Mizore smiled at him lovingly.  
"I'm pregnant." She said with a wide smile, which Danny returned.  
"This is wonderful!" Danny said happily as he put Jazzy down on the couch and pulled his wife into a passionate kiss, ignoring his son's protests.  
"I love you so much." Danny said as he rubbed Mizore's stomach. Mizore giggled and kissed him again.  
"I love you too. We both do." Mizore said as she placed her hand over Danny's. They looked at each other with loving smiles. Never before had either of them felt so happy.

 **And there we have it! Mizore Fenton!  
Thoughts?  
I would still like some suggestions!  
Next girl: Sonia Strumm from Megaman Starforce.**


	4. Violet - The Incredibles

**Universe: The Incredibles  
Pairing: Danny x Violet  
Powers: Yes**

It's been three years since Danny saved the world from the Disasteroid, and two since he left Amity and moved to Metroville to live alone, as a retired Super. You see, 12 years before the Disasteroid almost struck Earth, the government released the 'Superhero relocation Program,' which bans those with powers to be heroes. Danny knew this, but the public thought him to be a criminal, so he was never relocated by the government. However, a year after the Disasteroid incident, where Danny had proven himself to be a hero, the government found him, and he had no choice but to relocate. His friends and family had their memories of him wiped, and now nobody who found out knows about Fenton and Phantom being one and the same; nobody even remembers Danny Fenton existing. All that's left of his memory, is the fact that Phantom retired, leaving his family, friends, and the love of his life. Luckily, Red Huntress was a mercenary, not a Super, so she only had her equipment confiscated, with no relocation. She still got her memory wiped though.

Danny, now under the name Daniel Noctus, lives alone in an apartment building, being given a regular living cheque by the government, and going to Western View High School, all expenses paid for by the government. He was now waiting for his best friend's mother to come pick him and said best friend up.  
"Danny, I think Tony's coming." Violet Parr, a 16 year old Super, and Danny's best friend, said giddily. She wore dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and a navy blue sweater. She also had her bangs covering her right eye, like an emo. If Violet was emo, Danny was a goth. He adopted a gothic style when he moved to Metroville. He now wore black jeans, black boots, a black T-shirt with a red skull over the heart, spiked bands around his wrists, and had piercings in his left ear and eyebrow. He rolled his eyes at Violets statement.  
"Whatever." He said monotonously as Tony walked by. He turned his head to Violet's direction, but she quickly made her head invisible to avoid his gaze in shyness. Danny rolled his eyes again. It was hard, but he had gotten over Sam, and had fallen for Violet, but he never did anything about it because she clearly liked that Tony guy.  
"He looked at me." Violet whispered in disbelief. Danny rolled his eyes, for the third time in one minute.  
"No he didn't, you were invisible." Danny deadpanned. Violet sent a light glare in Danny's direction. Danny found out about Violet's powers a year prior, when she used a forcefield to create an umbrella in the rain when she though no one was watching. That was how the two met, and became friends. Danny never told Violet about his powers though, he wouldn't know how. Violet never told her family that Danny knows about them either. The pair heard a horn honking.  
"Danny! Violet!" Dash, Violet's little brother called out to them. The pair dropped the topic of Tony and went towards the car.

* * *

"Thank you for the lift Mrs Parr. I promise my motorcycle will be fixed tomorrow, so I won't cause you any more problems." Danny said to Helen gratefully as she turned towards Danny's apartment building. They lived 5 minutes away from each other, so it wasn't any trouble for Helen.  
"Oh, there's no problem at all Danny." Helen said with a smile.  
"You live 5 minutes away from our house, so it's no trouble. And you can call me Helen you know." Helen said with a chuckle as she stopped in the parking lot.  
"Nonetheless, thanks." Danny said, returning the smile as he picked up his bag and opened the car door.  
"Hey Danny?" Dash asked before Danny got out of the car.  
"What's up Dash?" Danny asked the blond boy.  
Are you and Violet dating yet?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"DASH!" Violet and Danny yelled in unison.  
"I said it before, Danny's a great guy, but not my type." Violet hissed, blushing up a storm.  
"Yeah, goth guy isn't the emo girl's type." Danny said with pain evident in his voice as he closed the door and walked to the building. He watched the car drive off, a look of longing on his face.

* * *

"What was that about?" Violet asked no one in particular as they drove out of the parking lot.  
"Danny obviously likes you Violet." Helen said with a sigh.  
"What? He does not!" Vioet protested loudly, blushing again.  
"Oh come on, didn't you hear how hurt he was when you said he wasn't your type?" Dash asked.  
"Not to mention, he always looks sad when he's over at our place and you mention that Tony kid." Helen said, raising her eyebrows at her daughter in the mirror.  
"He doesn't… He couldn't…" Violet muttered as she felt her heart beating rather fast. She heard her mother sigh.  
"Say what you will Vi, but sooner or later, you're gonna have to face this." Helen warned her daughter as they pulled up into their driveway. Violet looked away from her mother, thinking about what had been said today.

* * *

~~Timeskip 2 months~~

It was Saturday, and Danny was lazing about in his apartment. He thought back to that day, 2 months ago, when he almost spilt the beans of his feelings for Violet. The next day, she had confronted him about it, but he just rode it off as a joke. Violet didn't believe him at first, but she had eventually dropped the subject and their friendship had gone back to the way it was. As Danny was caught up in his musings, the doorbell rang. He got up and answered it. A mailman had come to deliver a package to him. He signed for the package and went to his room. He opened the package and gasped. Inside, was a suit, very similar to his old jumpsuit. It resembled Mr Incredible's suit, except the blue was replaced by white, the black stayed the same, and his old DP insignia was in the middle of the chest. It also came with a white domino mask. Danny picked up the note that was inside the box with the suit.

 _Mr Phantom_

 _It has come to my attention that you are friends with Mr Incredible and his family. Several days ago, I received a visit from Mr Incredible, where he requested and a new supersuit. I made one for him, and each member of his family. Why he wanted them, I do not know, but I thought you might want a new suit to, for whatever reason._

 _This suit fits your powers perfectly. It can stand extremely cold temperatures, goes invisible and intangible along with you, forgoing the need to make it so yourself, and is absolutely indestructible. I am aware that you do not need the mask, but I thought it would at least be a nice touch._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Edna Mode._

"Edna Mode…" Danny repeated the name under his breath as he narrowed his eyes.  
"Why would she…" Danny started, but was cut off by the doorbell ringing, again. Danny quickly packed the suit away ad went to the front door. He opened it to find Violet, holding Jack-Jack?  
"Hey Vi, what's up?" Danny asked, a bit confused.  
"Danny I know this is sudden, but I need a huge favour." Violet said. Danny nodded and gestured for her to come in. She did, and Dash followed.  
"What do you need?" Danny asked as they sat down.  
"Danny, we need you to take care of Jack-Jack for a few days." Dash said simply. Danny looked at the siblings with wide eyes.  
"Sure, but why? If I may ask." Danny asked as he took a laughing Jack-Jack from Violet.  
"Our father is in trouble and our mother is going to find him. We're following her." Violet said.  
" _Family_ business?" Danny asked, emphasising the word 'family,' hinting at them being Supers. Violet nodded. Danny nodded back and the siblings left the apartment. Danny looked at Jack-Jack and smiled sadly.  
"What have Super-mommy and Super-daddy gotten themselves into JJ?" Danny asked the child, calling him by his nickname.

* * *

~~Timeskip a few days~~

Danny had just fed Jack-jack and put him down for a nap. He was exhausted from having to deal with Jack-Jack's powers developing. As he fell into the couch and put the TV on, he gasped at what he saw. There was a massive octopus-like robot attacking Metroville. It was made of black steel, and had a bright red light on its head, most likely a camera, and a gun sticking out of the side of the head.  
"Cujo!" Danny called. The small green dog appeared in a flash of green light.  
"OK boy, there's a kid in that room." Danny said, pointing to the spare room.  
"I need you to watch and guard him, OK?" Danny asked. Cujo barked in acceptance of the task given to him by his master.  
"Good boy!" Danny said with a smile as he petted the dog in praise. He summoned his white morph rings and changed into his alter ego, something he hasn't done in a while. As Danny was about to leave, he saw the package he had received a few days ago. He smirked, removed his old jumpsuit, and put the new suit and mask on. He admired himself in the mirror for a moment. The suit fit perfectly. It went nicely with his flaming hair and fangs. When Danny first came to Metroville, he looked completely like Dan, minus the blue skin. Since meeting and falling for Vi, the only parts of Dan left were the hair and fangs. And Danny didn't mind it too much. Danny smiled with determination and flew out of the building, invisible, so as to not attract too much attention.

As he flew to the robot, he saw Mr Incredible and Elastagirl, making out outside a banged up van, with Violet and Dash in it. They were all wearing identical supersuits.  
"Leave it to them to have a moment in the middle of a crisis." Danny muttered to himself as he landed in an alleyway and turned human again. He wanted to avoid being seen if possible. Suddenly, Violet screamed as the robot attacked the van. She and Dash just barely got out of the van in time, but Violet tripped and fell onto Dash.  
"Vi! Dash! NO!" Elastigirl screamed. At that point, Danny zoomed past the parents, and stopped next to Vi and Dash. His eyes glowed green as he held up green forcefield around them, just before the robot smashed it's claws on them.  
"Danny!?" Violet asked in shock. Danny looked at her, his eyes glowing brighter than ever before. He formed a hole in the side if the field.  
"Go, go, go!" Danny yelled at her and Dash. They nodded and ran, still bewildered at what they had just witnessed. Danny dropped the forcefield just as the robot was about to smash its body on him, and held his arms up. He stopped the robot in its tracks. The Incredibles gasped at his strength; it rivalled Mr Incredible's! Danny's eyes shut tight as put all of his strength against the robot's gravity. He screamed as he pushed up, his muscles bulging through his shirt as he summoned every ounce of strength he had. The shirt ripped into a million pieces as Danny threw the robot into a closeby building. Panting heaily, Danny fell to his knees.

"Danny!" Violet called out in concern and went to her friend. She helped him up, but blushed heavily when she saw Danny's muscles. The embarrassment turned into shock as she saw the scars that littered his body.  
"Danny, why didn't you…?" Violet started, but Danny cut her off by putting his finger over her lips.  
"Talk later, fight now." Danny panted. Violet nodded as her parents and brother approached.  
"Are you OK?" Elastigirl asked as she gasped at Danny's scars.  
"I'm OK Helen, really." Danny said as he let go of Violet. Elastigirl's eyes widened.  
"How did you…" She started, but was cut off by the Omnidroid rolling towards them.  
"Later." Danny said as he took a battle stance.  
"Going Ghost!" Danny yelled his battle cry. The Incredibles gasped as the morph rings turned Danny into Phantom.  
"Oh my God! You're the Phantom! You saved the entire planet three years ago!" Violet yelled in surprised as the Omnidroid stopped its rolling. Phantom smirked at her and shot a massive ecto-blast at the Omnidroid, which barely singed the surface.  
"Dammit." Danny hissed.

Mr Incredible suddenly charged at the Omnidroid, intending on delivering a blow to it, but it just caught him and threw him into building. The Omnidroid climbed up the building, to where Mr Incredible was, but was greet to the sight of Mr Incredible lunged at its head, sending it to the ground. As Mr Incredible landed on the ground, a familiar blue and white clad figure slipped into the battle, literally.  
"Frozone!" Mr Incredible exclaimed with a smile as his old friend froze the robot's limbs at the joints.  
"Bob!" Elastagirl exclaimed as she approached her husband and Phantom. Suddenly, Frozone was tossed into a nearby car.  
"Hey!" Mr Incredible exclaimed angrily. The only response he got from the robot was being slung to the side. The robot was about to do the same to Elastagirl and Phantom, but they quickly jumped out of the way. The Omnidroid tried to hit them again, but ended up with its claw embedded in a building. Phantom and Frozone took the opportunity to freeze the claw in place, but it didn't do much.

"Nice to see another cryokinetic." Phantom said as flew next to Frozone.  
"Oh my god! You're Phantom! The most powerful ice user ever!" Frozone exclaimed in fan-boyish excitement, making Phantom chuckle, and a little uncomfortable. They split up, and Phantom found himself with Violet and Dash.  
"How you guys doing?" Phantom asked.  
"We're Ok." Violet said quietly. Phantom nodded.  
"Dad!" Dash exclaimed in fear. The three of them turned and saw Mr Incredible being picked up by the Omnidroid, pressing buttons on some kind of armband. Suddenly, the arm that was holding him fell off.  
"The remote controls the robot!" Violet exclaimed in realization.  
"Dash, you up for playing some catch with your father?" Phantom asked with a smirk. Dash returned the smirk and nodded. He ran towards the robot, calling out for his father to throw the remote.  
"Go long!" Mr Incredible yelled and threw the remote. Dash sprinted in the direction the remote was headed. He ran across the lake and caught the remote, dodging the blasts from the Omnidroid's gun.  
"Did you know he could run on water?" Phantom asked with wide eyes as Dash dodged the blasts.  
"I did not." Violet said, with just as wide eyes.

"Honey! Take out its gun!" Mr Incredible called to his wife. Elastagirl nodded, but was unsure as to how to do so. Suddenly, Phantom teleported next to her.  
"I got an idea." He said as he formed a large, thick spike of ice in between his hands. Elastagirl got the message and stretched her arm out to grab a light post. Phantom nodded at her and position the spike in the middle of her arm. He pulled back as hard as he could and aimed at the gun on the Omnidroid's head. He saw an opening, and released, destroying the gun. The Omnidroid looked at them like it was about to attack, but then saw Frozone skating on a trail of ice, Dash on his back, holding the remote. The Omnidroid retracted its arms and head into its body, and rolled towards them. It was catching up, but Frozone skated over on to the water to escape it. The Omnidroid jumped high and tried to smash Frozone, but he managed to jump away in time. He shot his ice blasts at the wave that was created, turning it to snow that scattered. Dash lost his grip on the remote, and fell into the snow, looking like he wanted to pass out.

Mr Incredible saw the remote and ran to it, but the Omnidroid stopped him. It shot one of its claws out of the leg, towards Mr Incredible. Phantom saw this, and tried to push him out of the way, but the claw was too fast, and grabbed Mr Incredible.  
"Vi! Get the remote!" Phantom called out to the girl. She nodded, went invisible and ran to the remote. Phantom went over to Mr Incredible and turned him intangible, pulling him through the claw.  
"We can't stop it." Mr Incredible growled in frustration.  
"Think! You went up against this thing, what's hard enough to penetrate it?" Phantom asked desperately. Mr Incredible dug through his thoughts. Suddenly, he remembered fighting the previous prototype, and how it used its own claws to try and get him out.  
"Itself…" Mr Incredible whispered in realization as he glanced at the separated claw. Phantom looked at the claw and nodded to Mr Incredible.  
"I got it. I'll tell the others." Phantom said and flew to the other Supers while Mr Incredible picked up the claw.

Phantom landed next to Vi and Dash, who were arguing over the remote.  
"Give me that!" Phantom said as he used his telekinesis. The remote glowed green and flew to his hands.  
"Your father and I have a plan. Frozone! Try to buy us some time!" Phantom ordered.  
"You got it Ghosty!" Frozone said. He jumped and a circular sled appeared out of his boots and he used his ice powers to slide towards the robot, creating a wall of ice to try and slow it down. Phantom pressed a button on the remote, and the jet engine lit up on the claw Mr Incredible was holding.  
"Don't let go yet!" Phantom yelled. Mr Incredible was about to object, but the look in Phantom's eyes left no room for argument: the look of a man who had a plan. Phantom pressed the same button and the engine stopped. He pressed another button and the claws started spinning.  
"OK, Elastagirl, wait for my signal, and then press this button." Phantom ordered as he gave the remote to Elastagirl and gestured to the first button.  
"Where are you going?" Violet asked with concern.  
"To help Frozone. Mr Incredible get closer!" Phantom yelled as he took off. He flew to where Frozone was and reinforced the wall Frozone was creating, but it did little good. The Omnidroid just smashed through the ice. Phantom waited few more seconds before giving the signal.  
"NOW!" Phantom yelled. Mr Incredible nodded.  
"Everybody duck!" He yelled. The Supers nodded and ducked. Mr Incredible let go of the claw and shot towards the Omnidroid. Only problem was, the claw leaned to the side ever so slightly, missing the robot's 'heart' by an inch.

"It's still functional!" Violet yelled in fear.  
"Everybody, cover your ears!" Phantom ordered as he walked forward.  
"You might wanna do as he says!" Frozone said with a grin as he did as Phantom said; he knew what was coming. The other Supers followed suit. Phantom took a deep breath.  
"What is he doing?" Violet asked herself, fearing for her friend's life, er, afterlife. Suddenly, Phantom let out a blood curdling scream. It sounded like death and fear itself personified, and the sickly green sound waves that emitted from Phantom's mouth were not helping that viewpoint.  
 _"Need to focus on one point!"_ Phantom yelled in his mind. He felt the strain of his Ghostly Wail start to take effect. His muscles were weakening, and his eyes had green blood pouring out like tears.  
"Danny, stop!" Violet yelled, tears of her own falling down her face.  
"That power is killing you!" She yelled desperately. Phantom just ignored her. His flaming hair erupted even bigger as he put as much power into his Wail as possible. The Omnidroid was taking a lot of damage from the Ghostly Wail. Parts kept falling off, until finally, it exploded. When Danny heard the explosion, he stopped his Wail. Hearing the noise stop, Violet rushed over to her friend as he fell to his knees. The morph rings appeared, turning Phantom back into Danny.

"Danny!" Violet exclaimed in fear as her friend started coughing. Blood was pouring out of his eyes, ears, and mouth.  
"I'll be fine." Danny croaked unconvincingly.  
"You're not fine!" Violet hissed in anger.  
"I will be once my healing factor kicks in." Danny said as the cuts on his forehead closed up in front of Violet's eyes.  
"See? It's already working." Danny said as he stood up, turning back into Phantom before any civilians saw him.  
"You sure you're OK?" Elastagirl asked as the other Supers approached.  
"I will be. Nice long nap, and I'll be able to take on another one of those things." Phantom joked, eliciting laughs from the Supers. Violet suddenly hugged Phantom.  
"I'm glad you're OK." She whispered. Phantom chuckled weakly and hugged her back.  
"I'm fine Crystal, I promise." He said. She pulled away slightly and looked at him in confusion.  
"Crystal?" She asked.  
"Clear as a crystal." Phantom said with a laugh. Violet thought for a moment.  
"I like it." She said with a smile. Phantom smiled back as a crowd around them developed, cheering for the Supers that had just saved them.  
"Just like old times." Frozone said with a smile.  
"Just like old times." Mr Incredible agreed, delivering a friendly smack onto Frozone's back.  
"Hurt then too." Frozone joked with a slightly pained chuckle.

* * *

"We've frozen all of Syndrome's assets. If he so much as sneezes, we'll be there a hanky and pair of handcuffs." Agent Rick assured the team of Supers in the limo that had picked them all up, sans Frozone, who went back to his wife. Phantom was glaring the agent; he was the same agent who took him away from his family and had Amity Park's memory wiped.  
"Phantom, I know you must hate me." Rick started.  
"Gee, ya think?" Phantom shot back sarcastically.  
"Just leave it alone Agent." Phantom growled and looked out the window. Seeing the confused look on the other Supers' faces, Phantom explained what happened between him and Agent Rick. They all looked at him with sympathy.  
"The people are indebted to you." Agent Rick continued to the Supers.  
"Can we come out of hiding then?" Mr Incredible asked.  
"Let the politicians figure that one out." Rick said with a wave of his hand.  
"If they're as much use as the police, then the answer to that question is no." Phantom muttered so that no one would here.

While Rick, Elastagirl and Mr Incredible continued their discussion, Violet, now known as Crystal when in uniform, moved to sit next to Phantom.  
"You OK?" She asked. Phantom shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know." He said honestly. Crystal smiled at him sadly and pulled him close.  
"Even if you don't have your old family or friends anymore, you have us, you have me." Crystal muttered comfortingly. Phantom smiled and returned the hug.  
"You look nice with your hair back." Phantom said with a friendly smile, making Crystal blush.  
"And you look cool with flaming hair." She replied, making Phantom blush.

"That was so cool when you threw that car!" Dash exclaimed to his father.  
"Not as cool as you running on water!" Mr Incredible responded.  
"And Danny!" Dash started, but Phantom cut him off.  
"Phantom." He corrected. Dash laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Anyway, that cream thing you used was awesome!" Dash exclaimed excitedly.  
"I call it my Ghostly Wail." Phantom replied with a smirk.  
"How many powers do you have?" Elastagirl asked in shock.  
"More than I care to count." Phantom said with a wave of his hand.  
"Super strength, flying, forcefields, ice powers, green energy, moving stuff, teleporting, and the wail thingy." Dash listed.  
"And he turned me intangible and got me out of the claw." Mr Incredible added.  
"That makes 9 powers." Dash said. Everybody looked at him in surprise.  
"What?" He asked  
"You have a surprisingly good memory." Crystal said.  
"You really aren't living up to your potential in school." Elastagirl deadpanned.  
"That's what they say at school." Dash shrugged.

"Anyway, are those all your powers?" Mr Incredible asked. Phantom shook his head.  
"The rest are: telepathy, shape shifting, duplication, night vision, healing powers, and invisibility." Phantom said with a shrug.  
"You can go invisible?" Crystal asked with wide eyes. Phantom nodded.  
"I'm a ghost, what do you expect?" he asked in a deadpan tone.  
"Touche." Crystal said.  
"So all this time, you knew about us?" Elastagirl asked. Phantom shook his head.  
"I only found out a year ago. By the way, you should know, Jack-Jack…" Phantom suddenly stopped taking, eyes wide, and a pained expression on his face. He let out a slight hiss of pain and grabbed his shoulder.  
"Cujo!" Danny said worriedly.  
"Who's Cujo?" Mr Incredible asked.  
"My familiar. I left him to keep an eye on Jack-Jack. If he gets hurt, I feel it." Phantom explained. Everybody's eyes widened at what he said.  
"Jack-Jack's in trouble!" Phantom exclaimed. The Supers ran out of the car and into Phantom's apartment, finding Syndrome holding Jack-Jack and Cujo passed out on the floor. Syndrome suddenly shot his zero-point energy beams at the group, freezing them in place.

"Shh… The baby's sleeping." He whispered with a cackle and an evil grin.  
"I really can't believe you guys have THE Phantom on your side. I should have had him test out the Omnidroid first." Syndrome mused.  
"You know the government has him registered as the most powerful Super?" Syndrome asked the group.  
"Anyway, you took away my future, I'm simply returning the favour." Syndrome said as he circled the group, still shooting his zero-point energy at them.  
"Don't worry, I'll be a good mentor. Supportive, encouraging, everything you weren't, and in time, who knows? He might make a good sidekick." Syndrome finished with a grin.  
 _"Reminds me of the Fruitloop."_ Phantom thought, frowning on the inside. Suddenly, Syndrome threw them into the wall, and shot a hole in the ceiling, flying out to a plane that was hovering over the building.  
"He's getting away! We have to do something!" Elastagirl screamed in terror.  
"I got this one." Phantom said and shot up towards Syndrome while the others went outside.

As Phantom approached, he saw Syndrome struggling, a flaming Jack-Jack in his hands. Phantom burst out laughing.  
"That's it JJ! Show him who's helpless!" Phantom called out with a grin as Jack-Jack turned into metal.  
"Something's happening, what's happening?" Elastagirl asked her husband as Jack-Jack morphed from metal, to a small red monster.  
"Don't worry! JJ's got him on the ropes!" Phantom called out to the Supers with a laugh as Jack-Jack ripped some of Syndrome's hair out. Suddenly, Jack-Jack climbed down to Syndrome's foot and destroyed the rocket boot, sending them both up and into the plane's hull, causing Jack-Jack to fall as he transformed back into a human baby.  
"Gotcha!" Phantom exclaimed as he caught the boy.  
"Dan-Dan!" Jack-Jack said with a smile as Phantom hovered down slowly, so as to not startle the child.

"This isn't the end! I'll get your son eventually!" Syndrome yelled as he managed to get into the plane. Mr Incredible glared up at Syndrome, and then noticed the now vacant limo they arrived in.  
"Shut up Fruitloop!" Phantom and Jack-Jack yelled in unison as they landed.  
"Nice JJ." Phantom said as he ruffled the boy's hair.  
"Mommy." Jack-Jack said contently as Phantom gave him to Elastagirl. They all heard the plane above explode, and then looked at Mr Incredible.  
"I threw the limo." He said with a smirk, which the others returned. They noticed some wreckage headed straight towards them. Crystal and Phantom shared a look and nodded as the wreckage landed.

As the smoke cleared, a green and purple forcefield could be seen, protecting the group from the impact.  
"That's my girl." Elastagirl said with a proud smile to her daughter, which Crystal returned gratefully as she and Phantom dropped the field. Out of nowhere, Crystal walked over to Phantom and yanked him toward her by his shirt.  
"I should have done this a long time ago." Crystal muttered, blushing.  
"Ya think?" Phantom asked with a raised eyebrow. Crystal just rolled her eyes and smashed her lips onto Phantom's. It took no time for Phantom to kiss her back.  
"Whoa." Dash muttered as Mr Incredible covered his son's eyes. Elastagirl did the same to Jack-Jack. After about half a minute, the new couple separated.  
"Whoa!" A young boy's exclaimed. The group of Supers turned to see a young boy, sitting in tricycle, looking at them in awe.  
"That was totally wicked!" the boy yelled. The super's all shared a look.

~~Timeskip 3 months~~

* * *

Danny and the Parrs were sitting in the front row seats of the stadium of Metroville Elementary school. Violet was leaning her head against Danny's chest while Danny had his arm around her. They paid no attention to Dash's race and Violet's parent's yelling out for him to slow down and/or speed up to get 2nd place. They were too engulfed in just being together.

After the race, the group was headed to the Bob's car, complimenting Dash on doing so well in controlling himself in the race. Dash was on Bob's shoulders, Jack-Jack on Helen's, and Violet and Danny were holding hands, leaning against each other as they walked. Suddenly, a large vehicle, with a drill on the front, emerged from the ground, destroying several cars as it did so. It came to a stop, and a pedestal emerged from it, a mole-like man standing on it.  
"Behold, the Underminer!" The man yelled.  
"I am always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me!" He yelled in to a microphone.  
"I hereby declare war, on peace and happiness!" He announced dramatically. Bob watched the scene unfold and then looked to his left. He saw his wife and youngest child put their masks on. He looked at his eldest son, seeing him with a mask on too. He looked to his right and saw Violet with her mask on, and Danny, his eyes glowing a fierce green. Bob smirked and put his own mask on. He took off his shirt, revealing his supersuit.

 **A/N: OK, I know I said I would Sonia Strumm in the last one-shot, but I have no idea of what to do with that, so I'll postpone that for now.**

 **Next: Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

 **Also, if anybody has any ideas for The Night Rider, I'm all ears!**

 **Please review and/or suggest a girl for me to pair up Danny with in this series!**


End file.
